CursedCrushedHidden
by Skye of theClouds
Summary: Hidenori has won. The world has turned toward one, absolute God. Unfortunately for Light it isn't him. To add insult to injury a certain panda-eyed ghost has somehow come back to the world of the living. Sequel to CursedCrushedLost.
1. Prologue

The day was sunny. The temperature did not lead anyone to suspect it would be a day of great consequence. And the cloudless all-seeing sky lead no one to believe there was reason to be worried. But on this day, when skinny hands and knobby fingers touched a seemingly useless black book the world change. Destiny changed. Thin lips parted into a wide smile displaying yellow, chipped teeth.

He felt a rush of adrenaline and blood lust course through him and the words he had longed to say for so many years fell from his mouth with a satisfying taste:

"I've won."


	2. L

The man groaned. He felt the cuts on his body drip blood and the bruises pulse with pain. He gripped his heart first, waiting until he felt the faint palpitations of his vital organ. The man moved his hand up to his forehead and through his unruly black mass of hair, feeling something sticky as he did so.

_"60% chance this liquid is blood...30% chance it is perspiration, perhaps I got knocked back from the blast...87% chance."_ The last thing the man remembered was running down a church alter before being enveloped in thick warm light, and then falling over.

"You awake Lawliet! You better be. What did you think you were doing Lawly? Where did you think you were running off too!"

The use of the man's name, his most treasured possession and most well kept secret, forced his onyx eyes to open. They glared into the darkness around him.

"Finally your awake, damn scoundrel. I swear I'll kill you right now if you don't tell me where the money is.

"What..."

"The money! The God-damn money!"

The raven-haired man felt a booted foot dig into his ribs. He cringed. Rough hands pulled him up by his hair and he was forced to look at his assailant.

The man's jet-black pupils meet solid blue ones. Disheveled blond hair scrapped against blackened eyelids. The man's assailant clearly didn't get any sleep. For a moment he felt they were kindred sprits; until he felt the blonde tighten his hold on his hair and was fiercely reminded of his position.

A grimace that could rival Kira's was spread across his thin lips. But even this painfully definite display of malice wasn't what held the onyx-eyed man's attention. It was the scar stretching from the skin above his right eye down to his cheek. The flesh was taut and stayed as placid as a still pond as the man moved his face.

"God damnit, are you even listening to me? Matt! Matt get out here. Something's wrong with Lawliet."

The man called Matt seemed to appear from the air its self to come to his partner's side.

"What Mello. I thought you could handle this by your self, that you don't need a 'video game playing chicken wuss' to help you."

"Fine. I take it back. Help me bring Lawleit back inside. It's clear he's not okay and doesn't understand what on earth were talking about."

"I told you not to hit him. Don't know when to stop, violent bastard."

"Shut up and help me."

Matt positioned him self under Lawleit's arms as him and Mello carried the dazed man to the back of a dimly lit alleyway.

At the end of the alley riddled in dirt, debris, and questionable bodily fluids, stood a rusted metal door. With one swift kick Mello opened it; scoffing at the fact he had so carelessly forgot to lock in his haste to leave.

"Put him in the back room. I'll deal with him in a minute."

Mello practically tossed Lawleit onto Matt, who didn't appreciate the sudden extra weight. Never the less the raven-haired man was taken to a back room.

The blonde turned to face the other people populating the room. They were all of varying heights, sizes, and shapes, but they all shared a similar scowl and eyes that gleamed with violent intent.

"Lock the Door." Mello's voice boomed through the room. "And keep it locked. No one gets in or out."

A grumble of understanding echoed throughout the room. Mello left them to their own devices as he marched to the back room, slamming the door behind him and turning the lock with defiance.

"What are you going to do with him?" Matt sat in a well-used leather couch next to an armchair housing a confused Lawliet.

"I don't know, can you put your damn game down for two seconds. I might need back up if he tries to run again."

Annoyed green eyes looked up through yellow tinted goggle and from underneath shaggy auburn bangs. "I swear if you don't let me beat this boss…"

"Yea, yea…two seconds. I promise I won't waste any more of your time then I have to." Blue and green pupils stared intently into one another, creating friction in the air that made even the raven-haired man confined to the armchair uncomfortable.

"Fine." The clearly exasperated man put down his hand-held console; choosing to take a cigarette from his back pocket instead and put it loosely between his lips.

Mello couldn't stop the smile that spread across his mouth. He tried to hide his grin by feigning a cough into his shoulder and turning to the pale man at his right.

"Now. Lawly…I know we hit you over the head pretty hard-"

"Ahem." Matt interjected

"That I hit you over the head pretty hard, but we need you to remember where you placed the money once you realized we were after you. This isn't something I want to waste my time on."

"We both have better things to do, and we know you have better things to do, with your plan to take Hidenori down and all. You being the crazy, busy man you are we think it would be best if you gave us the money back and we all forgot you tried to steal from us." Matt droned.

"Did you say Hidenori." L felt his legs instinctively rise to his knees and shift comfortably onto the chair. He slowly raised himself onto his feet, feeling his body tense. Things were beginning to make sense.

"Yes, I did. In fact a few hours ago you were pacing, mumbling something about how 'it was too close'. You were gone all last night, don't you remember? It sounded like you were doing recon somewhere. You were so convinced you almost had him earlier that you decided it would be a great idea to take shit loads of money from a mob boss and just run with it."

Everything finally clicked. "Do the words death book mean anything to the both of you?"

"Of course they do. Hidenori kills with the thing. Are you okay Lawly?" The concern in Mello's voice didn't suit his appearance.

"Yes…I think am fine. I seem to have forgotten your names though. And your occupations…clearly…" Lawliet felt his cheeks tint red. "Even if my deductions are correct…which I believe they are, why would I ever steal from a mob boss?"

"Alright…Well…for the purposes of clear communication am Mello, and the pissy boy over the is Matt."

"And you, Mello, you're a mob boss, correct?"

"Yes. I am."

"And Hidenori has the death note?"

"Yes. He has it. I think you might have a concussion. We should find a doctor for you."

"No. No, that won't be necessary. Can you please answer one more question for me."

"…Okay."

"Is Hidenori after me?"

"That's it, were finding you a doctor."

"He doesn't need a doctor." Matt interjected. "Can't you see this isn't Lawliet."

"Of course this is Lawliet. I chased him and bashed his head into the ground. I was with him the whole time."

"Yes, well something changed in him when he woke up. Look at his eyes. A couple of hours ago he was the most desperate man I've ever meet and suddenly he has hope?" That doesn't happen. Lawliet, would you care to tell us who you are and where you've came from."

"I guess…I see no harm in telling you…I am L. This will be hard to believe but I have cause to think I have some how arrived from a different place and time."

"You expect us to believe that!" Mello's eyes opened wide, his eyebrows began to twitch.

"No. You don't have to believe me, I'm having a hard time believing it myself…"

"What did you go by in this alternate timeline? Would you mind if we continued to call you Lawliet?" Matt asked as he fiddled with his cigarette.

L took time to think, his toes fidgeting as he did so. "I suppose you could call me Lawliet…although I am used to be called L, or Rue Ryuzaki. I have many names. Tell me, how did you come to know my true name."

"I'm the leader of a mob and owner of my own bank. I know everything there is to know about my clients."

"So you were able to look up my name…troubling…" L sighed.

_"I...should have never played along with Hidenori. He seems to have found a way through the afterlife and onto earth and somehow acquire the death note…if he wanted me to convince Light that he didn't want me dead then that must mean there was some gimmick in Hidenori's powers that won't let him just jump down to earth, or affect certain aspects on earth, contrary to what he would like me to think. This means that for Light to never have kill me, or wish to kill me, we would have never meet. The death note brought us together. So Hidenori is Kira now…the question is what has happened to Light."_

The raven-haired man felt his stomach turn and eat it's self. The possibilities that surrounded Light's whereabouts were daunting in numbers, and most of them were grim. L held is stomach. For the first time in his life he felt pure nervousness.


	3. is

"Please stop pacing. You're making it hard to concentrate." Matt sat on a well-used leather couch, gameboy in hand, annoyance playing with his face.

"Me?" L Lawliet felt his feet stop mid-step.

"Yes you. Instead of pacing like a loony start telling us what this Light Yagami looks like and what he did for a living before you got into whatever mess you're in now."

"I don't think even that would help him Matt, I honestly think believe chances this guy is still alive are slim to none."

"Yeah yeah, I thought the same thing about you once. Would you have liked it if I just gave up on you?"

Mello scoffed. "I don't want to hear that shit. I'm being reasonable. I don't want to give Lawly false hope."

Matt looked up from his game to take a good look at his blonde companion. "Some hope is better then no hope."

Feeling the sense that the conversation no longer had anything to do with himself or Light, L sat back down on the leather armchair he had previously been so willing to get out of. He suddenly felt quite tired.

"He had brown hair, golden eyes-"

"Golden?" Mello chuckled.

"Yes, golden is the word I would use to describe them. He is very….handsome."

Matt couldn't hold back the smile that tugged at his lips. He gave one look toward Mello and the blonde understood Matt's message: "L Lawliet is clearly in love".

It was so painfully obvious the two mafia members felt sorry for the raven-haired man.

"We'll find him for you. What was his name again?"

"Light Yagami. He was working for the police before all this happened, I don't know what he would be doing in a world like this…"

"Don't worry about it Lawly. You can sleep in this room until we find your Light. It was getting kind of hard to track you down outside here anyway. You moved from cardboard box to cardboard box like a true nomad." As Mello said this he motioned for Matt to follow him.

"We'll check on you tomorrow morning, don't run away from us again. I can't say I won't shoot you next time."

With that the two of them left the onyx-eyed man alone.

"What have I done…" L took a deep breath. " I can't let my emotions get the best of me, now is not the time. I must find a way to contact Light, perhaps he will be able to give me insight into what exactly has happened. Once I find Light I can go after Hidenori…"

He did not fool himself into thinking sleep was possible tonight. His thoughts raced to come up with plans. He refused to lose to Kira again.

Mello on the other hand was caught in the middle of his own battle. It was just as vicious and damaging as any battle against Kira, except it was being waged against his own heart. Oh how sinful the battle was! Every night this happened. Mello would retire to his room, unwind on his bed with the help of chocolate and perhaps liquor, if he was in the mood for it. Then Matt would step into his room, no knock, no warning. He would take off his gun that Mello strong-armed him into carrying and climb into Mello's bed; taking up all of one half of his companions sleeping space. The redhead would play his video games, tapping innocently at the controls. Ever unknowing of the pain his presence caused his blonde friend.

Mello reveled in his friends scent, he smelled like musty cigarette smoke and…ginger? Why he would smell like ginger was lost on the blonde but he enjoyed the mystery of it even more. The smell would intoxicate him, his body warmth would woo him, and Mello would drink it in gladly, despite his better judgment.

Tonight for example the blue-eyed man was wearing nothing more then his leather pants, deciding given the humid summer air that it would be far more comfortable to remove his vest and shirt. Enjoying a freshly unwrapped bar of chocolate, Mello looked at the TV in the corner of his room, not really paying attention to the images that flashed before him. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts and worries of Lawliet, so much so that he didn't notice Matt walk into his room until he heard the door close.

"Mel?" The red-head's voice coaxed Mello out of his thought's abruptly. He jumped a little, but covered it by shifting to look at his companion.

"Mm?"

"Are you okay? You seemed troubled." Matt placed his gun on top of a near by nightstand.

"Yeah am…am good." Mello had to try his hardest not to stare, and even harder to hid the blush blooming on his cheeks. Matt had begun to remove his shirt and goggles, placing them with his gun as he slid into bed next to Mello.

The blonde practically felt his sanity slipping.

"You really don't look okay. It's hot tonight, isn't it? Is the heat getting to you? Or Lawly?"

"Yea, its hot. The heat doesn't bother me as much as Lawly does, am worried about him."

"Ha.. I'm jealous Mel." Matt turned toward Mello, their bare skin nearly touching Mello's. The blonde felt his heart pound.

"Whatever. Have you looked at him? He's so sad. I almost feel sorry for him."

"Almost?" The red-head played with the un-lit cigarette hanging on his lips. "Why almost?"

"I can't help but think he brought on his own problems."

'You really think so?"

"Yes. But that's just my intuition."

"Hmm. Well your intuition is usually right." Matt closed his eyes, sighing faintly.

"I'll be back. I needa smoke this."

Mello followed his companion out of the room with his eyes; holding his heart when the door closed. The blonde only had one coherent thought over the sound of his heartbeat and pangs of confusion: " I don't know what this bastard is doing to me but Matt is going to be the death of me."

Come on, click the review button! You know you want to! Just click it!


End file.
